You, Me, A Bed, and a Whole Lot of Sexual Tension
by Rivendell101
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, a road-trip, a bed, and a whole lot of unresolved sexual tension. These two sure are in for a wild trip. Gajeel and Levy may or may not be experiencing similar issues.[Rated T for language and awkward car boners. Possible smut later depending on reception!]
1. Chapter 1

**You, Me, A Bed, and A Whole Lot of Sexual Tension**

 **Part 1**

Lucy stares at him from her position on the bed, blinking at him slowly as she takes in his question. Natsu is practically bouncing on his feet, a large smile pulling at his lips as he waits for a response. And she totally _does not_ think that he looks adorable in his old sweater (Natsu can call it whatever he wants, but it's absolutely a sweater), with it's worn, soft fabric and frayed sleeves, or his messy hair, or the way he's leaning against her door frame with tired, happy eyes.

Damn him for breaking into her dorm at six in the morning and ruining her essay writing concentration! And damn her professor for assigning a twenty page research report over the holidays! Who does that? And why is Natsu even awake at six in the morning? She didn't know it was possible for him to be up before noon. What is this nonsense?

She blinks. "You want to go on a road trip," she deadpans, fingers hovering over her keyboard.

His smile widens. "Yes!" he pushes off the wall, making his way towards her-and tripping over a pile of textbooks on the floor and hitting the ground with a crash.

Natsu always has been graceful as fuck.

He curses, using the bed to pull himself up and then proceeding to fall face first onto her comforter with a muffled groan. She sighs, shaking her head before closing her computer, already knowing that she isn't going to get anything done so long as Natsu's in the room. She pokes him with her foot, then does it again harder when all he does is groan and swat at her blindly.

Lucy pulls a face. "You know, I think I'm going to pass on the feel good college road trip of discovery." Her eyes narrow. "That and I don't really feel like being Texas chainsaw massacred." Road trips can go one of two ways. Option A: all goes well, there's lots of crying, and everyone falls in love and Steve finds out Connie has been in love with him for years and Brian and Sam reconnect after a falling out during their final year of high school. Option B: they all die horribly bloody deaths, except for the one girl who gets away, only to hitchhike and end up the antagonist who kills her anyway.

Yeah, no thanks.

Natsu's head snaps up, his eyes huge. "What?" he gasps. "No, you gotta!" he pushes himself onto all fours. "Lucy, please!"

"Hmm," she pretends to think about it. "No thanks!" Her shoots her puppy dog eyes and she glares back. "No!" she shakes her head, crossing her arms. "I'm not spending upwards of thirty hours in a car with you guys. You guys are just going to end up fighting all the time and we're all going to end up hating each other!" He pouts. "Besides, I have an essay to finish," she reasons, mentally crossing her fingers and hoping he backs off.

Because she loves her friends. She really, truly does, but she doesn't want to spend thirty hours with them in a confined area. Partly because the boys will constantly be fighting, and partly because Gray has a bad habit of using way too much cologne when he's in the same area as Juvia.

Natsu rolls his eyes good-naturedly, crawling up the bed until he's practically on top of her. Lucy's breath catches in her throat, her eyes going wide as his breath fans across her lips, because he is _just that close_.

"Come on Lu," he pleads, nose bumping against hers. She really hopes he can't hear her heart trying to beat right of her chest. God, that would be embarrassing. She holds her breath as he slides even closer. "You and I both know you already finished your essay and you've just been rewriting your conclusion for the past three days."

She huffs, because he's right. She has been done with her essay for a few days now. She leans back, blowing air in his face to make him back off. "So what?" she argues. "That doesn't mean I want to go on a road trip!"

Natsu shoots her a positively wicked grin, his hands sliding up her bare legs slowly. She gasps at the sudden burning feeling against her thighs, his palms hot as a flame. "I think I can change your mind," he whispers, voice low and husky, the words breathed against the shell of her ear. She doesn't even want to think about the electric spark that shoots down her spine as his nose skims her skin.

She squeals as fingers dart across her ribcage, a giggle caught in her throat. She glares up at him, shaking her head. "Natsu, don't you dare!" she hisses, trying to back away.

He laughs, securing an arm around her back so that she can't escape. "Say you'll come with," he demands playfully, eyes bright as his fingers slide down her side.

"No!" she gasps, struggling in his grasp. He laughs, mumbling something like "you asked for it," and then she's on her back with him hovering over her, straddling her hips with his fingers poking and prodding at all of her ticklish spots until tears are running down her cheeks and she's shrieking with laughter, her sides beginning to sting. He doesn't relent as she pleads with him to stop, and through the tears blurring her vision she can see his whole face being lit up.

"Natsu!" she whines, giggling as she tries to escape his devious hands. "Stop, please! I can't-" Her words are cut off by another round of laughter.

He laughs with her. "Say you'll come with!" he repeats, fingers not slowing down.

Lucy huffs. Well, she tries. It's kind of a hard thing to do when she can't breathe. "Fine!" She wheezes, trying to fight back a smile. "Fine, I'll come!"

His fingers still immediately, but they don't leave her skin. He smiles triumphantly, and she's suddenly aware just close they are. His torso is practically molded to hers, the curves of her body fitted to his. His nose bumps hers and his eyes fly open as he also registers the significant lack of distance between them.

Natsu's gaze flashes down to her lips before darting back to her eyes and she's suddenly entranced by the way his tongue flicks over his lips, his teeth catching his lower lip between them and worrying it.

Lucy's finger find themselves tangled in the fabric of his sweater, the cotton soft against her skin. He exhales shakily against her skin, hands hot against her sides through her shirt-and _oh_ , what she wouldn't give to have it be just his hands there.

She's certain that he can hear her heartbeat at this point, because she's pretty sure she can hear his. He's so close that she can count the faint freckles sprinkled over his nose and across his cheeks.

Her fingers curl tighter into his sweater. "So," she breathes, voice low, "you really want to spend thirty or more hours in a car with Gray and Gajeel?" she asks, gaze locked with his. She's trying for humor, but it falls flat, her voice cracking at the end.

Natsu's big hand slides along her side, his forearm pressed to the bed beside her head to prop himself up so he doesn't crush her. His eyes skate across her face, drinking her in, and for a moment she doesn't think he heard her, but then…

"I'll have you," he whispers back, swallowing thickly. "I can deal with Gray and Gajeel, so long as you're there, too." Lucy forgets how to breathe. With wide eyes and a hand pressed to his heart, she shifts beneath him, propping an elbow up beneath her and rising up an inch.

"Natsu?"

He shifts, chin dipping down in the slightest way and then-

"Holy shit, Natsu!" someone gasps from the doorway. "We told you to go get Lucy, not sex her up!" Lucy shrieks, shoving him off her instantly, and Natsu cries out as her knee makes contact with his stomach, her foot lashing out and knocking him straight of the bed with a loud "thump!"

He hits the ground with a groan just as Lucy screams, "We weren't doing anything!" at the intruders. From his position on the floor, Natsu glares at Gray, Gajeel, and Erza. Actually, he doesn't glare at Erza because she scares him a little bit, but he totally glares at Gray and Gajeel!

Gray snickers at them for a moment until Erza glares at him, making him shrink back the slightest bit.

The red-head then turns her gaze to Lucy, an excited smile on her face. "So, are you coming with, Lucy?" she asks, in a way that sounds very _not_ like a question.

Lucy sits up crossing her legs beneath her, and inhaling sharply when Natsu pulls himself onto the bed next to her, his leg flush against hers. She clears her throat, pointedly _not_ looking at him and keeping her eyes on Erza.

"I guess so," she replies, shrugging a little. "Who else is going?" Because Natsu never really got to that part before… Yeah.

Erza grins. "The five of us, Levy, Juvia, and Jellal."

Lucy nods, then frowns. "Okay, I'll go, but only on three conditions." She glances between the three still standing in her doorway. "One, no fighting." She points between the three boys, holding up a finger. "Absolutely none! If I'm doing this, it's going to be fun, and I am not going to listen to you three argue the entire time." Gajeel rolls his eyes, but nods nonetheless, Gray huffs and crosses his arms, and Natsu pouts, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She ignores it.

"Two." She lifts another finger. "We stop every two hours for bathroom breaks and to switch drivers." Erza nods with her, immediately agreeing.

"Three." A final finger is raised. "Erza and Gajeel don't drive. At all." Natsu and Gray nod eagerly, eyes wide with horror at the _idea_ of those two driving.

Erza looks a little sad, but Gajeel looks straight up offended. "What?" he snaps. "Why the hell can't we drive?"

Lucy quirks a brow. "Because you're a maniac and I'm still not sure how Erza got her license." She almost had a heart attack the first time she was in a car with Gajeel and she refuses to do that again. She wants to _live_ thank you very much. And Erza? Well, Lucy isn't sure how her best friend passed her driver's test, but she did! It took her five times, but she did it! Now Lucy loves Erza to death, she would go to the ends of the earth for her, but she will never let her drive a car.

She's a hazard to pedestrians, bless her heart, and Lucy is not going to jail for a hit and run, or rear ending someone.

Erza sighs heavily. "I will revoke my driving privileges for the duration of the trip," she promises.

Gajeel snorts. "I won't."

Erza shoots him an almost poisonous look and he stiffens, hair practically standing on end. "No, you're not," she tells him.

Gajeel swallows thickly. "No, I'm not" he agrees.

Erza nods sharply, gaze sliding to Lucy, who she smiles at brightly. "Good!" She clasps her hands in front of her. "We leave at noon!" Lucy's mouth drops open as Erza turns on her heel and walks out of the room, the front door slamming shut a moment later. Gray and Gajeel share a look, Gajeel shoving Gray to the side before bolting out of the room, Gray scrambling after him.

Lucy sighs, feeling a headache coming on. Five hours to get everything ready. Which really means three hours because she's going to have to help Natsu pack too.

Great.

She glances at Natsu. "You haven't packed at all, have you?" she asks.

He grins. "Nope!"

She nods solemnly. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **AN: That is part one of this ridiculous AU I started in October! Part Two is already finished and should be up either this weekend or early next week! Enjoy this random plot bunny folks! :D As always, reviews are appreciated! I love hearing what you guys have to say! This was originally written on tumblr (a link to my blog can be found on my page). Have a nice day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is rated for language (probably) and mild sexual situations.**

 **Awkward car boners are awkward.**

 **You, Me, a bed, and a Whole Lot of Sexual tension**

 **Part 2**

* * *

Five hours, three bags, and one Natsu accidentally walking into Lucy while she was in the shower later (plus an additional smack in the face for Natsu), and they're all standing around a nice, red Chevy Equinox named Brad. AKA: Jellal's baby that he worked all summer both Freshman and Sophomore year to save up for. This is the thing tied with Erza for first place in Jellal's heart and she's seen him contemplate murder over this car when a couple of kids decided to key it Junior year. Brad has been a member of the group for years. He's been a staple of high school hockey games and the ride to parties. He was there when Lucy was concussed during a violent game of beach volleyball and when Natsu broke his leg falling out of a tree. They all love Brad very much! There's just one tiny problem.

Lucy glances at Jellal. "How are all of us going to fit?" she asks, gesturing to the group surrounding the car. Brad, bless him, is only a five person vehicle, six if they really squeeze, but eight is just pushing it. Especially considering Gajeel is one of them. Not that there's anything wrong with Gajeel! He's just… large. Kind of tall and broad in the shoulder area. At least Levy makes up for it a little bit. Her being, well, the opposite, basically.

It's kind of cute, but that doesn't solve the problem at hand.

Everyone turns to Jellal, who rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, ruffling his hair slightly. "Umm…" he trails off, looking between the car and everyone else. "Well obviously we can fit two people in the front seat, and we can probably fit five in the back if we really squeeze-"

"Like human Tetris?" Gray cuts in, crossing his arms.

Jellal nods. "Basically." Everyone shifts a little awkwardly at that. Human Tetris sounds like the exact opposite of a fun time.

"Wait!" Lucy turns to Levy, who's standing at her right. "That accounts for seven people," she says. "What about the eighth?"

Jellal shrugs and gives a noncommittal hand wiggle. Wow. Such a big help he is. Juvia and Gray exchange a look, but neither say anything. Natsu blows out a sharp puff of air, shoving his hands into his pockets. Erza is apparently thinking of a solution, though it kind of looks like she's in pain. Knowing Erza she's probably thinking of ways to tie someone to the roof of the car. Gajeel doesn't appear to be thinking at all. He just shrugs and drops his bag on the ground with a plop, his body following the bag's example a moment later.

"Well," Lucy starts, "someone could sit in the back with the bags," she suggests, looking at Jellal for confirmation. He gives her a nod and she grins.

Gray clears his throat. "Umm, not that I don't think it's a great idea, but isn't that illegal?" he asks, gaze flicking between Lucy, Levy, and Jellal.

"Very," Levy replies, chewing her lower lip.

Natsu hoists his bag over his shoulder. "Well, you know what they say about doing illegal things, yeah?" He receives a bunch of blank looks. Natsu smirks. "Don't get caught," he tells them. Gray snorts and reaches out for a high-five as Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Who gets the back?" Juvia asks.

Everyone pauses.

"Nose goes!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm still in the back," Gajeel grumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he glares out the back window, his back pressed up against the seats. Lucy reaches out and pats his shoulder, giving his a sad smile. He glares at her for a moment but the look melts away when he sees her smile.

"Sorry, Gajeel," she apologizes. "It's just easier to have you in the back instead of squished back here. Next stop you can sit shot-gun, okay?" He huffs, but nods. She gives his shoulder another squeeze before turning back to the front, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

Which isn't a seat so much as it is a lap.

Natsu's lap.

Oh boy.

She finds this arrangement highly unfair. Gray and Erza are upfront, which is great for them and their legs. Gajeel gets the back to himself, which he seems to enjoy, despite his complaining for the past _six hours_. Meanwhile, Natsu, Levy, Jellal, Juvia, and her are shoved into the cramped backseat.

At least Jellal had opted to sit on the floor, saving them all from another set of limbs. Why does she have to be on Natsu's lap though? How did everyone decided that this wouldn't be the most awkward situation in the history of awkward situations?

Granted, they used to do this all the time, but now it's-well, it's different! Because now Lucy is highly distracted by his chest pressed up against her side and the feel of his arms looped around his hips, holding her in place. Not to mention the fact that she can smell _him_ (campfires and what is that? Mint? That's a really stupid combination) and she really likes the way he smells. Like, a lot. It's why she's stole so many of his shirts and sweaters. He just smells that _good_. Really, _really good_.

Natsu exhales against the back of her neck and Lucy inhales sharply, a shock running up her spine at the hot air skimming her bare skin. Lucy shudders against him and Natsu turns to her curiously.

"You all right?" he breathes against her ear, pulling her tighter to his chest. She can't breathe. She turns her head, facing him, and is immediately lost in his eyes, as stupid and cliché as that sounds. She doesn't even care, because it is absolutely true.

His brow pinches in concern when she doesn't reply and Lucy suddenly remembers how to breathe, realizing that she's just been string at him, completely awestruck for at least a minute now.

"I'm fine," she whispers back, trying not to think about what happened this morning. "Just a little antsy from not moving much." He nods, accepting her answer, and then pulls her flush against him as he relaxes back against the seat.

She sinks into him, eyes still on him.

"Hey, Lucy!" Her head snaps around, eyes meeting Levy's. "It's your turn!" She doesn't miss the sly grin on her friend's face, but she does choose to ignore it.

She groans, burying her face against Natsu's shoulder. His hand smooths up her back, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "Are we really still playing this game?" she groans. "Because Gajeel has done 'dirt' for the past three turns."

He turns and glares at her over the seat. "Lucy, do see anything besides 'dirt' around here? Because I don't!" he snaps, a slight pout on his face.

"You're surrounded by suitcases!" she argues. "Technically, you should have the advantage."

"Just take your turn!" he hisses at her, turning around again. Baby.

"Fine!" she huffs, tilting her head against Natsu's neck and trying extremely hard to ignore how warm his hands are. Seriously, how are they that warm? It's like he's on fire or something! The word "hot" comes to mind, but she shoves that away.

"Umm," her gaze swivels around. "I spy with my little eye something…" Her eyes widen as she sees something "red!"

Gajeel groans. "Erza's hair!" he shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Your underwear?" Natsu guesses, sending her a sly little grin.

She smacks him, ignoring the answer. First of all, he already knew what color her underwear was because of the shower incident this morning. Second, she obviously can't see it right now, so that rules that out.

From the floor, Jellal sends Natsu a weird look. "How do you know what color her underwear is?" he asks, a bewildered look on his face. Natsu starts to reply but Jellal's look melts into disgust. "You know what, I don't want to know!"

"What was it, Lucy?" Erza asks, turning around in her seat, ignoring the boys completely.

"Hmm?" She smiles. "Oh, it was the stop sign that Gray completely blew past."

"I didn't see it, okay!" Gray protests, hands tightening on the wheel.

Levy gapes. "Clearly you did if you remember running it!" she protests, crossing her arms. "You could have gotten us pulled over and then _arrested_ ," she stresses, reminding them all that what they're doing is _highly illegal_.

Natsu tisks, hiding a smile against Lucy's hair. "God, Gray who do you suck so much at driving?" he baits, waiting for Gray to blow up. Luckily, Gray and Erza have started to argue about Gray's poor driving habits and his lack of attention, so he misses the comment. Lucy smacks his shoulder, burrowing further into him.

"No fighting," she reminds him, nuzzling into his shoulder, eyes slipping shut. "Please?" she draws the word out or several seconds and he deflates, pouting against her hair, but nodding I agreement.

"You never let me have any fun," he jokes, fingers tickling her lightly.

"Don't even think about it," she warns. He laughs, the sound muffled by her hair. Both of them startle at the sudden yelling in the front.

"I'm a bad driver?" Gray gapes at Erza, looking highly offended. "What about you? You nearly killed us on the way to the amusement park last summer!"

Natsu sucks in a sharp breath, freezing against her. "She's going to kill him," he whispers, eyes wide as he stares at the two in the front. The back seat has gone deathly quiet and even Gajeel is turned around to watch what's happening.

"I did no such thing!" Erza protests, glaring at him.

Lucy rolls her eyes, not that he can see it. "She's not going to-"

"Yes, you did!" Gray snaps back, eyes wide in horror at the memory. "I had bruises for a week after that!"

Erza's eyes narrow dangerously. "If you keep arguing with me, I'm going to lock in the back with Gajeel!" Gray shuts up immediately, eyes going back to the road.

The car is tense all of a sudden.

Lucy squirms at the awkwardness seeping into the car. Because before, there was always someone talking about something and now it's just weirdly quiet and this is what she was afraid of. She didn't want to spend a week with her friends and have them all end up hating each other. That was the last thing she wanted, and maybe she shouldn't have agreed with this in the first place. She shifts again, and this time Natsu hisses lowly, one hand flying to her hip and _squeezing_. She gasps, glancing at him, nose brushing his they're so close. His eyes are shut tight, his face slightly flushed, a lip caught between his teeth. Her eyes widen at the sight.

Holy _sexy_.

She's pretty sure that is the most lewd expression she has ever seen on his face, and she can't say she doesn't like it.

"You have to stop moving," he murmurs, fingers digging into her hip. He bites down on his lip harder, breathing heavy.

Her eyes narrow in confusion for half a second before widening almost comically. Oh. _Oh_! She forgot about that very specific-very _sensitive_ -part of him that could be affected by her moving over his crotch-well, more like _rubbing_ actually, but- _oh God_! Shit! Well that just made things a _level ten_ awkward.

Lucy clears her throat, trying to fight back the flush threatening to break across her face as she feels- _moving on_! It is _time_ to move on! "Sorry," she whispers back, taking his hand in hers and threading their fingers together. His eyes blink open slowly, his gaze locking with hers, and she sends him a small smile.

"It's okay," he hisses between clenched teeth. "It's not your fault. Totally _not_ your fault," he groans lowly. She really hopes no one heard that.

A quick glance around the car shows that no one is paying attention, all lost in their own little world.

And then they hit a bump in the road.

Literally.

"Oh God!" Natsu chokes out, releasing the filthiest bedroom moan Lucy has even heard before in her life. Several pairs of eyes fly to them, looks a mix of embarrassment, disgust, and pure shock.

Lucy's eyes widen in horror, and she opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

Gray looks at them in the mirror, smirking. "I hope you two aren't getting freaky back there!" he cackles.

"Erza!" she blurts, frozen in place.

The redhead whirls around. "Yes?"

"Lock him in the trunk!"

* * *

 **AN: There's part 2 my loves! I'll start part three as soon as I can, but first I want to update AoP! Reviews are always appreciated! Have a nice day/night everyone!**


End file.
